


Cry for the Moon

by AnaBolyn



Series: CFTM-Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, But do I write anything else?, Copious prose, F/M, Gen, Good lord smut, Just a tiny dash of angst to make things interesting, Outdoor Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, So every chapter title is a song, The author likes music, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Vampire/Werewolf sex, Werewolf Rey, a budding relationship, no I have not seen ROS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-04-20 14:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolyn/pseuds/AnaBolyn
Summary: Maz’ bar has been neutral territory. Even in the worst of times, when Snoke was cutting up werewolves right and left and the Pack blew up a warehouse in retaliation, nobody has ever started shit on her property. The moment anyone leaves the unofficial truce is up, but nobody would dare upset the old witch like that. Rey Niima is no exception to the rule. Even three ciders into the night she knows if she pounces at a vamp that night, it’ll be in the fun way and gods if she doesn’t want it to be the broody boy in the corner.-In a world where vampires and werewolves have a shaky at best truce, things could get explosive at any minute. Tensions run high, but the stakes should be low enough for a little fun, shouldn't they? And nothing's more fun than an affair across the lines.Fic title comes from Cry for the Moon (The Embrace that Smothers part 4) by Epica
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Surprise background ships
Series: CFTM-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812145
Comments: 25
Kudos: 78





	1. She Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, who dis? I know it's been a while, but it's been a rough year. I'm back to play with a big ship, because why the hell not I got inspired. And we all know that doesn't happen enough. Anyway, chapter title comes from the song She Wolf by Visionatica. Have fun ~

Maz’ bar has been neutral territory. Even in the worst of times, when Snoke was cutting up werewolves right and left and the Pack blew up a warehouse in retaliation, nobody has ever started shit on her property. The moment anyone leaves the unofficial truce is up, but nobody would dare upset the old witch like that. Rey Niima is no exception to the rule. Even three ciders into the night she knows if she pounces at a vamp that night, it’ll be in the fun way and gods if she doesn’t want it to be the broody boy in the corner. She wiggles around the dance floor in her best approximation of dancing, abs peeking out from under a crop top as the guitarist wails through his solo. The drummer needs all the help he can get, but as far as local bar bands go they’re good. Hell, the crowd’s drunk enough they might as well be Grammy winners. The band’s wrapping up a song when Rey feels a large hand on her shoulder. She spins around, ready to end the culprit when she sees deep ruby eyes. 

“Care for a dance?” asks the broody boy, frozen fingers still in her hand. 

“You’re in luck.” she smirks. Broody boy gives her a spin and they swirl around to the music together. 

“I’m Rey, I don’t think I caught your name?” she asks, her yelling inaudible to the people next to them in the crowded club. 

“Kylo. I don’t remember giving it.” his hand slides down her back and settles on her sweat glazed waist. 

“Doesn’t change that I wanted it.” she twists the hair at his neck between her fingers. 

“What brings you down here tonight?” he asks

“Friends, though I think it was more to get me out of the house.” she shoots a glance at Finn, Rose, and Poe, who are talking and laughing in a corner booth over a shared plate of loaded fries.

“You mean it wasn’t for the band?” 

“You caught me, Enslaved Inhabitant and the Schizophrenia is my favorite group of all time.” 

“You too?” a slight smile plays at the corner of his lips and eyes. 

“What can I say, I’m a prisoner to the music.” she sticks her tongue out. 

“You’re cute when you do that.” he says into her ear, pulling her closer.

“Oh am I now?” 

“You look a thousand other things, but not one of them is anything less than cute, and a few of them might break some indecency laws.” 

“I saw you when I went to the bar. Lurking in the booths.” 

“It’s what happens when your friends ditch you. It’s not so bad, sometimes you meet new people.” 

“How do you cope?” she teases, turning and pressing her back into him, while his hand snakes across her abdomen. 

“I find ways.” he nips at her earlobe and she arches into him. The pair continues to wrap around each other, two anonymous bodies in the crowd. Drunken screaming fades into the background as the two skirt the line between dancing and foreplay. Rey burns under Kylo’s icy touch, and she races her hand up Kylo’s woefully covered torso. He starts toying with the back belt loop on her jeans when she kisses him, hard and unexpected. Maz’ bar ceases to exist and the world is just them, with roaming hands and friction and teeth…Rey’s lip stings when Kylo’s sharp canines cut her, and she’s thrown back in reality. 

“Shit, you okay?” he asks, thumb grazing over the welt. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine it’ll heal fast. Do you need to…” she waves a hand around, trying to find the right word, “feed?” 

“Uh, yeah. That might be a good idea.” he keeps hold of her hand as they worm their way out of the oblivious crowd and to the second floor bar, where the crowd is less dense and it’s easier to get a bite. To eat, of course. 

“Can I get a water and a 12 count lemon pepper wings?” Rey asks the bartender, who’s throwing back an energy drink as she writes this down. 

“And you?” 

“Uh, do you have O- on tap?” 

“You got it.” she polishes off the pink can and leaves the two alone.

“Sorry. Got carried away back there.” blurts out Kylo. 

“It’s-”

“I have caps I just didn’t think about them, and I didn’t mean to-” 

“No, Kylo it’s fine. Things happen, I’m not mad. See?” she brushes the dried blood off her lip with her thumb. The cut is now more of a scrape, and an irritated but closed up pink. “It’s already closing up.” 

“You sure? I don’t want you to think I’m some kind of savage.” 

“Pretty sure I’m the savage here.” she says, starting in on her wings. The bones crunch under her teeth and she doesn’t seem to care there’s sauce on her chin. Kylo, on the other hand, neatly sips on his Bloody Mary, the booze and the blood easing his jitters and giving him back some much needed bravado. 

“You don’t even try to hide your wild side, do you?” he teases. 

“I can, but only if it benefits me.” 

“And when does it benefit you?”

“When behaving keeps me from getting kicked out of clubs.” 

“But you’re not fighting me, are you?” he puts a hand on her knee, stroking the broken in denim. 

“There’s more than one way to get kicked out.” she leans in closer. 

“And that is?” 

“Well Maz really isn’t a big fan of sex in her business.” she purrs. Kylo’s eyes lock with Rey’s and he waves over the bartender. 

“I’m closing out hers too.” he says to the bartender, throwing bills at her to get back IDs while Rey calls an Uber and lets Finn know where she's going. 

“Hotel okay?” 

“I’ll take you anywhere but the beach." he sputters.

-  


The Fall air has a bite to it that makes Rey’s warmth even more intense as Kylo ushers her into the Uber. Her hands don’t leave his skin for long, and Kylo’s lips only leave hers long enough to kiss her neck and shoulders and let her breathe. The poor driver lets them off at a hotel with a muttered thank you as Rey hands him a tip.  
Kylo waits long enough for the door to close before pinning Rey to the wall, one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her flush to him. She moans into him, the fire inside her swirling and coiling down in her belly as Kylo hardens against her. She tears the shirt from his body, fabric being no match for the werewolf. She wouldn't be surprised if he was made of marble, his back cool to the touch and hard as stone. But the lips on hers? Definitely not stone.

"Not fair." he mutters into her ear. 

"Deal with it." she pants as he slides a finger from the side of her abs to the waistband of her jeans, the ghostly tough leaving want and bliss in its wake as he makes his way to the zipper. 

"Please." 

"Hm?" 

"Just get them off already." 

"Be patient." Kylo can't tell if he's saying this to Rey or to himself but her whine pierces his ears and forces him to give up on the slow game as he works the button loose and the zipper down before sliding his hand inside her thong. 

"Kylo." she moans as he slides his finger between her folds. The sound goes straight to his straining cock in his now too small jeans. 

"Fuck, you want me don't you?" 

"Since I saw you at the-" she gasps as a finger slides into her, not enough to get the job done but just enough to make her want more. 

"What was that?" 

"The ba-" she cuts herself off again as his thumb finds its way to her clit. 

"The bar you say?" 

"Uhhh." she vocalizes an affirmation, but it doesn't sound like actual words. 

"I saw you too. That tight ass in these jeans. You have no idea what I was thinking then." 

"Fuck." she gasps. 

"In every possible way." he pinches the junction where her neck meets her shoulders between his lips, turning her towards the bed. The jeans he appreciated so much in the bar are now a menace as he works them down her shapely legs and tosses them to the side. The lace thong she's wearing is drenched with her arousal, and Rey knows it's going to be a good night. 

More, he thinks, undoing his belt and jeans just enough to ease the excruciating pain. With the very necessary deed done, he moves the scrap of lace away from her pussy, tongue sliding up and between her folds to her swollen clit. Her hand fists his hair, as he works up a good pace. More nonsensical vocalizations begin pouring from her lips as he licks and sucks his way to her climax, savoring her arousal and praise before sliding a finger in. Her orgasam isn't far away, and her desperation becomes more and more apparent as he works her closer and closer to it. 

"Cum for me, Rey." he growls and she does, howling his name as her thighs trap him. Not that he minds. When she finally releases him, he works his jeans off, kissing a trail up her body as she helps him peel off the offending crop top. 

"Rey." he turns his attention to her tits, rolling the already erect nipples between his fingers and lips. 

"So good." she gasps, working her hand into his boxers she finds his erect cock and grazes her fingers along the rock hard tissue before getting a good grip at the base. Kylo pulses under her hand and grunts, the sudden heat and pressure being almost enough to send him over. 

"You want this, baby? You want my cock?" he bites her earlobe again, making the athletic wolf beneath him squirm. She responds by grabbing him even tighter, putting Kylo on edge and having him thank the god of wallet condoms as he clamors to get the damn thing on. After what feels like an eternity, he's lined up at her entrance. 

"God you're perfect." he mutters to her as he slides in. Rey feels her body clamp around him as he fills a void she forgot was there, and she kisses him with just as much need and desire as she did at the bar. Kylo holds on as long as he can, all to feel Rey come around him again. She comes with her lips to his, shaking and bringing him to an explosive orgasm. 

He lays on top of her for a moment, the pair breathing and returning to Earth. Rey nudges him off, and he complies, staring at the ceiling with a blissed out look on his face. She slowly gets up, not fully trusting her legs to get her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. A quick glance in the mirror tells her all she needs to know; her hair is an absolute mess and mostly out of her not so carefully crafted topknot, her face is flushed with puffy red lips, and she sees the beginnings of a hickey on her neck. In much fewer words, she just had some great sex. 

When Rey's finally done in the bathroom, Kylo's up and puttering around the room. He's opened the curtains just a crack and the moon shines through. She wanders over to the window, letting the light shine on her. Rey knows fully well that a waning gibbous won't give her anything, but it's still a nice sight. Kylo comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. 

"How you feeling?" he asks, sniffing her hair.

"Amazing. That was a whole other level." she leans into his embrace and buries her face in his neck. He smells like winter; dead leaves, pine, and frost.

"I thought so too." he kisses her head. 

"Do you have any plans in the morning?" she asks

"None that I didn't make before we got in this room, why?" 

"Maybe we can go again later?" 

"I'd need more condoms, but I can get those while you rest." 

"Who said I needed to rest?" 

"I did, just now." he hoists her up, carrying her bridal style to the bed and placing her down gently. She looks up at him through half hooded eyes, and Kylo kisses her forehead. 

"I'll be back before you know it." he says, gently closing the door behind him. Rey half dozes off, looking at the moon. 

-  


The bed dips beside her, and she feels lips on her neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin. Rey sighs contentedly, and lets Kylo continue his ministrations. 

"I knew I wanted you to leave with me tonight when you kissed me. You had to have known fangs were a risk, but you didn't care did you?" he whispers in her ear. 

"I could smell you clear across the bar. Vampire. You're wrong though, I did care. It made things exciting."

"I could say the same about you. Something drew me to you, I couldn't leave without at least trying to talk to you." Kylo wraps his arms around her, boxers brushing up against her bare ass. 

"I was hoping to get another cider in me before I tried. You didn't look like you wanted company." 

"I can't help my face."

"Don't, it's a good face. I like it."

"I like yours." he says, licking the bruise on her neck. He can feel the hot blood move beneath her skin, pulsing with energy and life. He knew wolves tended to run hot, but her temperature had nothing on just how //hot// she was. His hand slides down her waist, settling on her hip. Rey moans as he massages the taut muscles beneath the skin. 

"Are you ready for more, Rey?" he purrs into her ear.

"Yes, oh hell yes." she whispers. 

"Sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you right." 

"I'm ready." 

"Maybe if you were facing me I could hear you a bit better." he growls, rolling Rey on top of him. This time, she only responds by kissing him.Kylo matches her intensity and whines when she breaks the kiss to work her way down his abdomen. He struggles to pull his boxers off, but sets his rock solid cock free and into Rey's waiting hands. 

"Are you ready?" she asks, tongue lapping at the aching head of his cock. All he can do is nod as the sensation washes over him. 

Rey enjoys giving head; no matter what position she's in she knows fully well that she controls the situation. Kylo squirms, grabbing handfuls of sheets or hair before putting a large hand on the back of her neck. 

"Just like- hngh, that." he grunts, as her mouth meets the hand she has wrapped at the base of his cock. She keeps the two in sync to drive him closer and closer to the edge. His grunted praises turn her on even more, as desperation takes over his body. Rey grinds on her heel, desperate for any friction. 

"You taste good too." she says, before giving Kylo's member a long lick from base to tip. 

"Fuck, baby." he moans. "Just get up here already so I can fuck you." 

"But what if I like it down here?" 

"Please. Wanna touch you." he begs. There's something about a grown man begging that drives her wild. She complies, crawling back up the bed to kiss him. Kylo slides his hands all over Rey's body, from her back to her legs and perfect ass. He's become her entire world for the moment. 

"You want me?" she huffs, straddling one of his legs. He mutters something into her neck that sounds like a yes. Rey grabs a condom from the box on the nightstand, unwrapping it and sliding it on him before pushing him back into the pillows before sinking herself down on his cock. She takes each inch slowly before she meets the base. Kylo's hands adhere themselves to her hips, fingers leaving a bruise as she rides him. 

"So close. So close. Reeeey." he moans. 

"Touch me." she hisses, picking up pace.

Kylo obediently complies, and rubs her swollen clit. Rey feels golden pleasure exploding across her abdomen, and as soon as she hits her climax he growls his way through his own intense orgasm. 

Rey curls contentedly into Kylo's arms as soon as she wraps herself back up in the comforter. It'd take a fire to make them leave this bed again.


	2. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun has to rise eventually, and at some point these two have to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want to say about what's been keeping me busy is never take a job where they say they "don't do drama." This is always code for "we want to treat you like shit and when you complain we'll write you up for starting drama." I left that job before Chapter 1 was written, and I'm still having to deal with their bullshit. Chapter title comes from Call Me, originally by Blondie but I love the In This Moment cover. I appreciate every single one of you, I'm constantly checking for new comments and every hit, bookmark, and kudos make me smile. Come follow me on Tumblr, ana-bolyn.tumblr.com

Vampires are usually excellent at keeping track of the sunrise. When the risk is a sunburn so bad it requires medical intervention after even mild exposure, it's less of a vanity thing and more of an I'm not interested in dealing with that shit today. Kylo's only saving grace today is the alarm set on his phone for ten minutes before sunrise. Rey grumbles at the noisy disruption of her sleep as Kylo rushes to shut it off and find sunscreen. He tears the room apart and puts it back together again before finding the receipt for his trip last night. Condoms, lube, hoodie… no sunscreen. 

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit." Kylo grumbles, using the side of the bed and the somehow remembered hoodie as a shield against the true death star threatening him today. 

"Kylo?" Rey questions groggily. 

"Shhhh, go back to sleep." he gently coaxes her back onto the pillows. 

"No, I'm up. What's wrong?" 

"I forgot sunscreen, it's not a big deal don't worry." 

"Don't vampires burn really easily?" 

"I have a hoodie." 

"That's not enough." Rey extracts herself from the cocoon she wrapped herself into and pulls on her clothing. 

"You don't have to do this. I can order some." 

"Nah, it's fine. I like to walk anyway. Besides, I like your face the way it is and a burn would ruin that." she wipes the smudged mascara off in the mirror, knowing she owes herself a good deep cleanse for sleeping in makeup. 

"Here, I've got cash just..." he frantically digs through his wallet.

"Take me out for breakfast?" 

"That works too." he sighs in relief and retreats back to the safety of his dark corner. 

Rey doesn't love the sun so much as she loves jogging. Even after last night's activities, her muscles are begging for more. She silently pleads with herself, promising a long run this afternoon if she can spend a little more time with the intoxicating vampire she spent the night with. The pharmacy isn't too far away, but it's just long enough to get the blood moving. She won't be able to get the best sunscreen without a prescription, as some ingredients aren't safe for non-supes, but over the counter "vampire strength" sunscreen is quite popular among goths and the skincare obsessed. She picks the SPF 500 with a cartoon of Dracula on the beach with one of those tanning mirrors and no reflection for the picture alone, and grabs a gatorade before heading back. The big man is in a corner, with a blanket over his head to hide from the sun. Rey’s slightly amused watching Kylo paint sunscreen on every exposed bit of skin. There has not been a single point in her entire life where she’s worried that much about sunburns, and she grew up in a desert. When he finally turns to face her he’s gotten the chalk-white goop to sink into his skin a bit more. 

“There. You ready for breakfast now?” he smiles. Tall, dark, and broody has a goofy smile for being tall, dark, and broody.

Fortunately, even on the more vampy side of town nobody really bats an eye at a werewolf in a 24 hour diner. The waitress merely grunts and points them in the direction of the nearest booth while polishing off her coffee. Rey quickly shoots a text to Finn, letting him know she’s still alive, well, and being plied with coffee and pancakes. Her phone buzzes with a reply pretty quickly.

“Cool, Rose is on her way, Peanut. She should be there in about an hour. AND GET HIS NUMBER!!!” she chuckles at her long time best friend’s enthusiasm. 

“What’s that about?” Kylo asks curiously.  
“Nothing, just letting my roommates know I’m still alive.” 

“That’s responsible.” 

“Yeah, pretty sure if I had waited another twenty minutes they would have come out looking for me themselves." 

"Would they have been able to find you?" 

"Judging by the amount of smelly socks in my gym bag, probably within the hour." 

"So would giving you my socks be just as effective as giving you my number?" he smirks. 

"I'd prefer your number." she slides him her phone, and sends him a text as soon as she can. 

"Thanks for waiting, what can I get you?" the waitress interrupts the conversation and drones on as if she's been on shift for three days and would love nothing more than a meteor to strike. 

"Can I have a stack of four pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon on the side and a glass of apple juice?" Rey asks, hoping a somewhat pleasant interaction will slightly help.

"Uh, a Blood Orange B3 will be fine." 

The waitress nods and takes the orders back. 

"So if we're going out again in the future, I've gotta know what you have against the beach?" Rey asks, confused as to why anyone hates the beach.

"I hate sand. It's coarse, rough, and gets everywhere. I also get seasick easily, and the water makes the sun so intense." 

"I get the sand hate, I'm from a desert. Jakku" she blurts out the last bit.

"Oof, no redeeming qualities to Jakku. At least beaches have colors and feel somewhat alive." Kylo cringes. 

“I’ve always wanted to go to a pebble beach though, seems like a good compromise between not liking sand and liking water.” 

“I think there’s some at Ach-To, my uncle lives up that way.” 

‘It’s so hard to convince the pack to go anywhere there isn’t another pack though.”

“Can’t you just go on your own?”

“Realistically yes, but it feels weird. Besides, I’m finally doing more with work and I’d rather not take the time out.” 

“Oh, what do you do?’

“Personal trainer. Yourself?”

“I’m a student, going for my master’s in business administration.” 

“Damn, that’s a lot.” 

“It is, but I have ambitions with it.”

“Like what?” 

“You’ll think it’s stupid.” Kylo says, watching the food get placed in front of them. Rey immediately starts tucking in. 

“Now I gotta know. What do you want to do?” 

“I’ve always wanted to run a nonprofit. I feel like the bad rap vampires have comes from the lack of help for kids who wind up in bad situations. Werewolves too, probably.” he absentmindedly smiles a bit. 

“That’s really sweet. Supernatural kids in bad situations don’t have much support.” Rey stuffs her face with pancakes so she has an excuse to not say too much more. The brooding softie furrows his brow in confusion, but decides against pressing the issue at her sudden stiffness. 

“So how did you become a personal trainer?” he asks. 

“Oh, uh,” she quickly swallows her food, “Werewolf stuff. I start to go crazy if I’m not active, so I wound up spending a lot of time at the gym. It made sense to make it a career after a while.”

“Why not a sport?” 

‘I never really found any I liked so much. I’ll do Highlander games type events, but I’ve been mocked with ‘fetch’ enough times in my life to not be interested in catching or throwing balls.” 

“God, kids really are the worst. I always got made fun of for staying in the library over recess in school. In fifth grade I got really tired of it, and did field day. I won a game of tag, but I got a burn so bad I wound up in the hospital.” 

“But was it worth it?” Rey asks pointedly

“Very worth it.” he chuckles. 

Rey’s phone buzzes, an unwelcome reminder the world outside them exists. 

“Hey, Finn said you were at that diner on Mulberry, right?” asks Rose, the bluetooth in her car making the sound echo. 

“Um, yeah. How far out are you.” 

“Five minutes.’

“Okay, thanks Rose.” 

“No problem, take your time coming out.” Rose ends the call. Damn you, steering wheel buttons. 

“Your roommate?” 

"Yeah, she's coming to pick me up. She'll be here in about five minutes." she looks down at her phone with a touch of resentment. 

"I'll walk you out. When she gets here." 

"But what about-" 

"I'll call a friend. Don't worry about me." 

"Okay but call them now. So you don't burn." 

"Ah, I asked you not to worry." he chastises, flagging the waitress down to pay their bill. 

"I don't listen well." Kylo chuckles as he opens the door for Rey, ever the gentleman, when Rose's dusty but very new midrange car pulls into the parking lot. 

"Kylo… I had a good time with you." 

"Then we'll have to have a second date." 

"Does that mean this counts as the first?" 

"I suppose so." he smiles and kisses her forehead. 

"Rey, come on!" Rose yells out her window. 

"I'd better…" Rey gestures over to the waiting sedan. 

"I'll call you. My ride should be here in… ah, there it is." 

"Bye!" she chirps after, her broody boy waving after her. 

\---

"So that's who you left us for at Maz'." Hux remarks, looking at the athletic brunette. "She's cute, but man you smell like dog."

"I didn't think you and Gwen minded." 

"Not at all, you're horrible to babysit when drunk. Giant, stumbling all over the place, and too big to manage." 

"You forgot emotional." 

"You're emotional all the time." 

His phone buzzes, and he smiles at his phone. 

"Making sure this works. I had a great time, Kylo XO" 

But it had to come in at a red light, and Hux just had to be nosy. 

"Kylo?" he says, almost accusingly

"Look, everybody cares what the great Leia Organa's son is doing, nobody gives a shit about Kylo." 

"Ben you gave your LiveJournal name to a girl you slept with." 

"I'll tell her… eventually." 

"When is eventually?" 

"I don't know. I'll figure it out." Ben grumbles. Hux sighs, you'd think after years he'd learn to deal with his best friend's shit but no. 

"It's not like it'll matter, if it never gets past a hookup she doesn't have to know Ben." Hux says, eyes on the road and no nonsense as always. 

"Well I might see her again." 

"Again?" 

"I liked the first night, why not?" 

"She's a lycan, dumbass." Hux parks his SUV in Ben's underground garage. 

"Thanks for the ride." 

"Any time, even if you are an idiot you're still my friend. But you do owe me something to get rid of this smell." Hux crinkles his nose in overdramatic disgust as Kylo chuckles and hands him a twenty.


	3. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your roommates know too much? Get out of the house and ask him on another date, of course! What, she's got wolf hormones.

"So, you left with tall, dark, and handsome, then what?" Poe excitedly asks over coffee. 

"We had a prayer circle, and promised ourselves to Jesus." Rey's eyes roll into the back of her head.

"You know we can smell you fucked, right?" Finn reminds her. 

"Hey, I don't go around asking you about details between you and Poe." 

"To be fair, it’s not like we have to.” quipped Rose, watching Finn absentmindedly play with Poe’s curly dark hair.

“So did the fangs get in the way, or did he have caps?” Poe’s bright eyes sparkle with fiendish glee at the naughty twenty questions his housemates and best friends were playing. 

“He didn’t have caps but they weren’t too bad.” 

“I don’t know how you did it. The fangs always freak me out, they’re like shark teeth.” Rose wrinkles her nose in disgust. 

“I didn’t really think about them I guess. And it’s not like I don’t have fangs sometimes.” 

“Yeah but it’s different.Wolves are supposed to have fangs, people shaped things aren’t.” 

“Well I guess it’s good you’re not the one who went home with a vampire.” Poe waggles his eyebrows at the flustered girl. 

“While all of this has been enlightening, I’m going on a run.” Rey starts, windbreaker in hand. 

“You just got here!” Finn protests. 

“Yeah, but I’m going crazy. I need one.” 

“Suit yourself, Peanut.” Finn shrugs. “Don’t exhaust yourself before your new client tomorrow.” 

“I won’t.” 

The best thing about living in the Pack neighborhood has to be the trails. Ranging from well maintained and safe to almost feral gaps in the trees, it’s a community effort to keep this a place everyone can enjoy. Plus, the trees. Trees of all kinds, stocky oaks, lanky pines, delicate saplings, and fragrant florals surround you no matter where you are. Rey adores it. Nothing like this existed in Jakku, just rocks and sand that never left your lungs or coat. She keeps a lazy pace, enjoying the late November day. The first frost is due to happen any day now, and she can’t get enough of the seasons. Rey basks in the mid morning sun as she takes off down one of the more rough paths to a creek she likes. She can feel in her muscles that she’s due for a shift, but the soonest she can do it is Tuesday night so for now a good jog will have to do. But she can also feel what she did last night, the memories still fresh in every torn fiber. Just the memories of their activities are enough to get her flushed. Her phone buzzing is an almost unwelcome intruder, until she sees the messenger notification and her heart skips a beat.

_New Message: Kylo_

“Did you get home safely?” It’s simple. Sweet, even. Rey takes a moment to sit on her favorite boulder to get her head together before trying to respond.

“Yeah. Did you? No sunburns?” 

“It’s blackout curtains for me until sunset, baby.” 

“Not taking any chances, are you?” 

“You know it :P. Roommates happy they didn’t have to find you with socks?” 

“Give them an hour. Left without permission.”  
“Naughty.” 

Rey giggles as she dips her bare toes into the water. Icy cold, but it never fails to make her feel better. 

‘That’s how I am.” 

“Showed me plenty of that last night. ;). Can’t wait to see you again.” 

Rey cracks a sly smile as she opens the front facing camera on her phone, snapping a quick selfie in the sun to send her lover. She worries for a second about how she looks, but if he can’t handle her with a bit of smudgy mascara that just won’t leave he’s definitely not gonna like “i just shifted back and I think there’s an entire tree in my hair, pay no mind to the dirt coming in after me” Rey and seeing him again would be a moot point. So she hits send before she chickens out.

“Now you don’t have to wait.” 

“Gods you are beautiful.” he attached a picture of his own, hair freshly washed and the aforementioned black out curtains drawn shut. She really likes how the t-shirt clings to his slightly damp chest, feeling flushed and excited all over again. 

“You’re not so bad yourself. Do you want to meet out tomorrow?” Rey hits send before she can delete her words and prays this doesn’t end in catastrophic failure. 

“Rey are you asking me on a date?” 

“Maybe” she cringes at herself, silently cursing buzzed Rey’s confidence. _You sucked his dick, get a hold of yourself._

“Well I can't say yes to just a maybe. :(" she chuckles at the pout she can feel coming through the phone from the massive man. 

"Kylo will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" 

"I'd love to, where?" 

"Idk, Maz' to start and figure out something fun from there?" 

"It's a date. ;)" 

\--

“Okay Ms Davenport, that looks like it for the day.” Rey smiled at her client, an elderly yet lively woman who’s been seeing her every week since Rey started this job two years ago. Ms Davenport was her very first client, and has grown to become her favorite.  
“Thank you, Rey. You seem so peppy today, it’s a good look on you.” 

“Well the full moon is tomorrow.” 

“I’m _sure_ that’s all it is. You keep your secrets, but whatever it is that’s making you so happy, keep it.” the old woman winks before going to the locker room. What is it with old people and small children and being able to know things they shouldn’t? 

Rey looks through her schedule on her tablet. She’s got twenty minutes before her next client, the first new client she’s had in months and her first vampire client ever. Jyn assured her this won’t be too difficult training wise, vampire and lycan physiology are similar enough to not require too many changes, but Rey has her doubts. The training should be easy enough in theory, but Rey still remembers Snoke’s reign of terror. She lost friends to his slaughter of lycans, and his supporters still speak out on his behalf while he awaits trial. Rey takes a deep breath, maybe this new client, Gwen, will be more like Kylo.

“Rey? Your next client is here.” The receptionist interrupts her thoughts. _”Moment of truth.”_ Rey thinks to herself. A long-legged blonde woman sits in the waiting area, casually flipping through a fashion magazine. 

“Gwen?” she calls out, and the blonde’s head perks up. 

“Hey! You must be Rey.” She smiles, showing pearly and pointed teeth. 

“I am, nice to meet you.” Rey smiles back, close lipped. 

“You too. So what do we do today?” 

“Well, for first time clients I like to talk for a while, get an idea for what your goals are and how your lifestyle is, from there I can estimate what we can expect. So why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” 

“Well, I put it on my forms but I am a model. I really want to break into more of the bikini and lingerie scene, and my agent said the best way to do that would be to tone up a lot more.” 

“Right, so what are your goals?” 

“Girl abs. Everyone’s saying it’s the new thing, and I've always wanted superhero abs so I figured why not." 

"Totally doable. Quick question because it does factor in with the pool, what's your sun sensitivity?" 

"It's not so bad, I burn easily but I can handle late afternoon sun well enough." 

"Good to know, do you have any questions for me before we hit the floor?" 

"I think I'm ready to hit the floor!" Gwen chirps excitedly.

Any trepidation Rey had about the vampiress on her schedule three times a week fades as the training session goes on. Gwen's perfectly affable and easy to work with, and the session ends with the two on good terms. 

"Okay so I see you next on Wednesday-" 

"Thursday. Full moon's tomorrow night, and you do not want to deal with me fresh off a full moon." 

"Okay so Thursday this week but Wednesday normally. What should I do in the mean time?" 

"Cardio, maybe some work with the resistance bands? I'll send you a link to some of my favorites." 

"Awesome! I'm so looking forward to this! See you later!" Gwen waves as she turns to head out, clearly one of those enviable people who leaves the gym prettier than when she arrived. A magic Rey is going to have to steal for herself tonight. 

\-- 

Ben checks his phone for the billionth time this evening. _She said she’d be here in fifteen minutes exactly nine and a half minutes ago, which means she should be here in-_

“Can I get you a drink?” The bartender Auvas Kanata, the second all seeing eye around here, interrupts Ben’s thoughts. 

“I’m fine. Waiting for someone.” 

“I can tell. So, do you want to pick your poison or be surprised?” 

“Surprise me, I guess.” he sighs and resigns himself to his fate of whatever alcoholic concoction is about to be put in front of him. 

“Is it that girl you left with the last time you were here?” she asks, mixing contents of various bottles with enough blood that his body won't’ immediately rid itself of the alcohol. 

“Don’t you already know that?” 

“I could, but most don’t like it when I do that.” 

“And I don’t really care so have at it.” he offers up a hand as she puts the drink down in front of him. Auvas studies it with the calm precision she shows when mixing drinks, muttering under her breath while she does.

“You need to tell her the truth, Ben. Not all at once, no I think that’d be too much for both of you, but if you don’t somebody else will.” she scolds, staring dead into his eyes. 

“Tell me what?” Rey looks between the two, upper lip twitching. 

“Easy there, Rey. You know he’s not my type.” 

“Right… sorry, it’s close and I get a little-” 

“You don’t have to explain it, you wouldn’t be the first she-wolf to jump to conclusions.” 

“Thanks… Oh, Chewie gave me this package, he said it’s for Maz?” 

“She’s in Takodana, but I’ll let her know it’s here.” With a wink, Auvas shows herself to the back rooms. 

“Hey, sorry about that.” Rey grins, trying to cut the tension. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t wait long. You hungry?” He takes another sip of his very strong drink. 

“Am I hungry?” Rey laughs. “Oh, you have no idea. Don’t worry, I’m paying for everything. I did ask you after all.” 

Ben watches in half amazement, half horror as Rey downs plate after plate of food. He logically understands that lycans do this especially before a full moon, but it’s a whole other thing to see it right in front of him. In sharp contrast to the wreckage of burgers and cheesy fries in front of her, she delicately wipes a bit of mustard from her chin and he decides it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

“Shifting must take a lot out of you.” he stammers.

“You have no idea. I’ll probably have a protein shake when I get home, eat like this again tomorrow afternoon, shift, and then go raid a diner.” 

“Well if you ever say you’re hungry enough to eat a cow, I won’t assume it’s hyperbole.” 

“You wanna hear a story?”

“If it involves a cow, maybe not today.” he chuckles. “Now that you have me, what are your plans for me?” 

“It’s a surprise, but I’ll give you a clue.” she swings her keys around on her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are sad times ahead? For sure! When do they happen? Only I know this! This chapter produced a lot of outtakes, so it took a lot longer than anticipated. Also, Auvas is Lupita Nyong'o. Yeah I know she already voiced Maz, but she looks like she'd be a cool jedi lady how could I not include her somehow? The chapter title comes from Britney Spears' Toxic. Come hang out with me on twitter @bolyn-ana, and as always thank you for reading! Your support and comments mean the world.


	4. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has an uncomfortable truth to reveal, while unbeknown to either lover, trouble's afoot.
> 
> Chapter title comes from Intoxicated by Lacuna Coil
> 
> ALSO, I have a moodboard now
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/Zt3GU0j

Ten minutes later, Rey's pulling her truck out of Maz’ parking lot. Kylo tries to encourage her to tell him where they’re going, but she holds strong. She happily parks her truck under a light. 

“We’re here!” Rey hops out of the driver’s seat and skips over to Kylo, just as quiet and broody as ever. 

“This is the pack land, right?” he asks, nervously twisting a ring. 

“Yeah, but you’re with me it’s okay,” she gives his giant hand a squeeze. “Kylo, nobody’s going to mind. Chewie lets us bring guests, so long as nobody makes a mess of the place.” 

“Rey there’s something I need to tell you.” he gulps. Rey smells the fear spike on him. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“My name, it’s not Kylo.” he chokes out. 

“What? Why would you tell me it’s Kylo then?”

“Because Kylo gets to just be. My names’…” he takes a deep breath. “My name is Ben Solo.” 

Rey stares in disbelief. “Ben? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because when we were just a bar hookup, it didn’t matter that I’m…” he nervously wrings his giant hands, pacing around the parking lot. 

“The prince of the Skywalker Clan?” 

“Exactly, and sometimes I just want to be Ben.”  
Rey watches Kylo- no, _Ben_ pace around the parking lot. She has a million questions racing through her head. _Are the rumors true?_ she thought, watching him with sharper senses. There have been whispers around town for years about the reclusive heir. He never made public appearances, and rarely made statements. The most anyone knows for sure about him is he sits on the council, and he does something with Luke’s school. 

_Not so true anymore. Don’t you know him better than that?_ “Is the Skywalker clan still pro peace?” her voice quivers, but doesn’t break. 

“Y-yes.” he nods. 

“And you?” 

“Want it more than you could understand.” The two stare each other down for a while longer. 

“Well, I’m going to go on a hike, like I initially planned. If you want to come, you’re still invited.” 

“I’d like that.” 

The treeline beckons on a normal day, and with the full moon this close it’s harder to resist. Rey knows she’ll be back out again tomorrow, but has to go to her place one more time. She watches Ben lumber around the woods. The sweater that was once cozy and soft is now too hot, and cloying at her neck. The creek is a welcome sight, and she immediately peels off her boots and socks to dip her toes in the cold water. 

“Isn’t it cold?” Ben eyes her curiously.

“Feel my neck.” she moves her long braid out of the way, and she hisses as he traces an icy finger from the base of her skull to the last exposed bit of her spine. 

“Damn.” he mutters, snaking his fingers down to her collarbone. Rey lets out a small sigh, his cold hands bringing a bit of relief. “Is this a wolf thing?” 

Rey nods.”Something about cells and dna, I don’t really understand the full chemistry of it all. _Oh gods keep doing that._” she gasps as his fingers slip just under the collar of her shirt.

“Why, you like this?” he teases, breath tickling at her ear. “Would you still like it a little lower?” his other hand toys at the hem of her sweater. Rey attempts to choke out an answer, but it’s not to Ben’s satisfaction. 

“I can’t understand you if you don’t speak clearly.” he licks the pulse point on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She doesn’t even try to respond, peeling off the sweater and tank top in one go before turning to her lover to pull him into a deep kiss. Ben’s erection grows against her leg as she tugs at his hair. 

“You want to do this baby? You want my cock in the woods?” 

“Yes, oh gods yes.” she runs her hands up under his jacket, which is quickly shucked off and tossed behind them. He groans at the contact, and reaches for her jeans while she gets to work on the buttons on his shirt. 

With the full moon so close, Rey’s easily swept away in a tide of sensations. Everything around her is so intense, from the feeling of denim scraping down her legs to the look in Ben’s eyes, hungry for her and her alone. Rey frantically paws at his back, needing to feel more skin, more physical contact to keep her anchored to this moment. She’s almost lost when Ben circles her clit with his large fingers, brought back by his lips on her neck. 

‘Gods Rey, you’re so responsive.” he growls above her. Rey pulls him into a kiss, and feels his fangs nick her lips. “You just can’t go without an accident, now can you?” he teases, languidly licking the blood from the tiny cut. 

“Don’t know wha-_OH_” she cries as her orgasm builds. 

“Keep talking, baby.” she bucks against his hand as he slips a finger inside her, words not being her strong suit at the moment. 

“Ben,” she cries as pleasure overwhelms her and Ben’s the only real thing she knows is there, with his fingers deep inside her, lips on her ear, and chest pressed up against hers. As soon as she can move again, Rey tugs at his jeans. He happily assists her, after pulling a condom out of his pocket. 

“You’re so perfect,” he mutters into her neck, lining up with her entrance. His pace is steady at first, but soon he’s pounding into her with rough abandon and singing her praises in moans and kisses. Rey digs her fingers into his back as she pulls him closer to her. She can’t get enough of his skin on hers and the friction between them. 

Ben collapses next to Rey with a soft grunt, one arm still draped across her chest. 

“You sure nobody’s going to come after us?” 

“Absolutely not, they’re gonna smell it and turn around before they see something they’ll regret.” 

“No I mean for making a mess, look at you, there’s a tree in your hair.” he chuckles. 

“Chewie only cares about graffiti, fire pits outside of designated areas, and littering. So long as we pick up after ourselves, we’re golden.” 

“If you say so, my cute messy wolf.” he kisses her gently, her skin still like lava beneath his fingers. Rey snuggles closer into his arms. 

“So what should I call you?” 

“Ben’s a good one for the real world. I think if you bring up the name Kylo around Hux it’ll trigger some kind of chain reaction where my myspace profile comes back.” 

“You gave me your myspace name?” 

“No, I gave you the username I used for all my profiles between the ages of 13 and 19, there’s a difference.” 

“That only makes things worse.” 

“Good, so you know the stakes.” 

“You said Kylo gets to be, what does that mean?” Rey looks at the stars in the sky, while Ben looks solely at her. 

“People have expectations for Ben, Kylo’s just another vamp at the bar.” 

“And you don’t get caught on this because?” 

“If you’re not Luke or Leia, you’re not a Skywalker that matters for shit, but you still have to behave like you do.” 

“Well I think you matter.” she nuzzles into his neck. 

“You and maybe three other people on this planet.” She wraps her arms around Ben tighter at that. “Thank you for letting me be.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” she hums, knowing full damn well why. He’s further under her skin than she’d want to admit. 

Rey almost falls asleep twice in the afterglow. Ben, Kylo, it doesn’t really matter, there’s something about him that makes her feel safe. Even after they reluctantly get redressed, all because Rey _swears_ she hears something, they stay tangled in a pile of limbs.

“You snore.” he kisses the top of her head. 

“Do not.” 

“Do I need to take you home, babe? I know you’re tired.” 

“I drove.” 

“So? I’ll call you an uber. Or I can take you to my place. Lady’s choice.” 

“Mm, take me with you.” 

Ben doesn’t need to be told twice. He eagerly picks up his sleepy wolf, and carries her away to the truck. Once he sees the lights of the city, he relaxes a bit. He knows the city, every darkened corner and brightly lit sidewalk. His apartment building comes into view, an imposing monolith that he calls home. Rey snores softly in the passenger seat as he pulls into the garage, and barely stirs as he picks her up to take her to his one bedroom apartment. 

“You’re so cute when you sleep.” he mutters, looking over her sleeping form on his bed. She’s still scorching hot, a fact he’s reminded of when she reaches out and he impulsively takes her hand. 

“C’m back here.” she mutters, holding an iron grip on his hand. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” he kisses her hand before letting it go, knowing full well he is not going to make it through this without feeding. Just that tiny taste of her earlier has made him ravenous and Ben prides himself on not being a predator who takes blood from sleeping women, especially not women sleeping in his own bed who taste feral and rich, like something from his wildest dreams. His fangs poking a bit harder at his lips remind him he doesn’t have all the time in the world to make a decision. He has some deer blood around here somewhere, procured in a very generous trade with a local hunter. Maybe he needs the gamey flavor tonight. 

“I noticed.” she pouts.

“I’m sorry, baby.” setting the tumbler down on his nightstand, he crawls over to her, kissing her forehead. She doesn’t respond beyond clinging to his side. Ben makes a valiant attempt at getting comfortable. He’s still wide awake, and will be for another few hours so he tucks into his favorite science fiction series for the umpteenth time. Who doesn’t like a good story about sandworms and spice trading?

He really likes having Rey with him. She’s soft skin and powerful muscles and oh so warm. She’s a small sun wrapped in flesh and blood, and she’s got her head in his lap. Gently, Ben strokes the back of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from his sleeping beauty. Goosebumps erupt in the wake of his caress, and Rey squirms to get closer to him. She’s fully wrapped herself around his legs, and as she adjusts her head to its new position on his thigh, her hair tickles the small exposed strip of his abdomen. He feels his body respond, cock ready to go. 

_Fuck_

Ben’s throat dries up, and he reaches for the blood still on his nightstand. It should still be decently warm, right? No matter, it’s not like he can think like this. The gamey taste fills his throat, and he feels the extra energy go straight to the racy thoughts playing in his head. Rey’s in his bed, no, in his _lap,_ and she could wake up at any moment now. 

_Okay, new plan: business. There’s nothing sexy about economics._ he runs through economic theories. Supply and demand. Stocks as a measure of confidence in the market. Sunk cost fallacy. His professor illustrated that with ice cream cones. Ben wants to lick Rey like an ice cream cone. 

_Fuck it’s not working._

He has to get up. Now, before he does anything creepy. Like lick that pulse point on the side of her neck he knows she likes because he just did it a few hours ago and _oh fuck he needs to get her off of him right now._ He moves Rey carefully, like he’s trying to keep a bomb from detonating. Inch by agonizing inch, he slides her head onto a pillow. She barely stirs, and Ben takes that as his cue to sprint to the bathroom. Right now, he hates everything about belts. His pants stay on just fine but no, he needs a belt or else he won’t look put together. It’s bullshit, and right now the buckle is one more thing between his hand and the raging hard on he’s developed. Ben groans in relief when he finally touches his aching cock. He thrusts into his hand, desperate to get off as soon as possible. He thinks of all the things he’d do to her if she were awake, she’s so athletic anything’s possible. Gods those abs kill him every time, and the way her legs tense around him? That’s why he waits for her to cum first. 

“Where’d you go?” Rey calls out from the bedroom. Fuck, when did she wake up? 

“Just in the bathroom, I’ll be right out.” Fuck, he bites his lip hard, willing himself to cum faster already. 

‘Ben?” she’s in the doorway, eyes centered on him. Ben’s pants are pushed down far enough for him to get off, but other than that he’s fully dressed, and rutting into his hand while leaning on the countertop. 

“I can explain! You were asleep and-” 

“I’m awake now.” she purrs, closing the distance between them. Claiming his lips with her own Rey runs a hand down his chest, and wordlessly demands he let go. Ben relinquishes himself to her, his sun goddess, and groans as her hand envelops him. 

“Why’d you leave me?” 

“Got so hard. You’re- _fuck._” he moans as she tightens her grip on him. 

“You’re mine, that’s what you are.” she nips at his collarbone and gets on her knees in front of him, only stopping once her lips reach the head of his straining cock. He watches in awe as she licks his shaft before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking gently. Ben moans loudly, fisting her hair with one hand as he fights himself not to buck further into her mouth. Rey hums around him, seemingly oblivious to the rapture above her. 

“Rey, please, can I?” he pants. But she only looks up at him through her lashes. “Rey I’m about to- hngh” he roughly bucks his hips, forcing himself deeper into her mouth. And she doesn’t even seem to mind. His toes curl and his body arches as his orgasam runs through him. For a moment, Ben swears he can see stars, but when his vision clears there’s only one star in front of him; Rey, who’s still on her knees. She wipes a drop of cum off her chin and licks it off her thumb. 

“I told you I get hungry.” 

“Get up here.” he growls. Ben scoops her up in his arms when she doesn’t move fast enough. He shamelessly gropes her ass on the brief walk before tossing her down on the bed. 

At first, Rey was worried why Ben was gone. After all, she’s needed him like water since she saw him at the bar that evening, when she nearly ripped Auvas’ head from her shoulders. But when she found him in the bathroom? Oh that changed fast. Truth was she _still_ needed him. Ben slid a hand under her sweater, sending shivers up her spine as he traced down her hip bones. 

"Please, get them off." She begs as he toys with her jeans.

"Patience, babe." He hums as he slowly slides them down her legs. 

“I didn’t make you wait.” Rey rubs her legs together and whines. 

“And that was your oversight.” He smirks. His giant hands push her sweater up and over her breasts, which he stops to caress and kiss through the delicate fabric before continuing his ascent up her body. With the offensive sweater out of the way, Ben pushes her back into the pillows, kissing her hungrily. 

“What should I do now that I have you all to myself?” he mutters into her ear. “Better yet, what should I do first?” 

“Something. Anything, please.” she begs. 

“Let me think, my beautiful Rey.” His lips on her neck leave a trail of electricity that sends her into overdrive. Rey gasps as Ben nips through the thin cups of her bra. With a quick movement and a deft hand, her bra is gone and Ben really gets into worshipping her breasts. Rey is lost in the bliss of lips on skin and Ben’s nonverbal praises. The loss of his attentions is quite inconvenient, and she’s about to whine in protest when she feels lips on her hip and a finger sliding up the inside of her thigh. 

“You have no idea how much I love doing this,” he teases before licking a stripe from entrance to clit. Rey melts into the mattress, nothing mattering more than Ben’s wicked tongue on her pussy and his hand on her ass pushing her up further into him. A ball of pleasure grows inside her, and she calls out his praises when it explodes into gold and starlight inside her. The first thing she’s aware of is Ben, still licking the last bits of pleasure out of her. 

“You taste so fucking good, Rey. Every time better than the last. You have no idea how much I want to sink my teeth into you when you cum.” 

“Then… Do it.” she says between breaths. Ben looks at her with dark, lustful eyes. 

“Do you know what you’re asking for?” 

“I have extra right now. It’s good timing, really.” she smiles cheekily, as Ben’s eyes rake over her. He yanks off his own shirt before pulling Rey into him with a possessive kiss. She can feel how hard he is again on her thigh, and wonders when he’s going to do it, when he’s going to bite her. 

“We’re doing this my way, and you won’t regret a second of it.” he growls into her ear, kissing down her collarbone while his fingers begin toying with her entrance. She’s so filled with a heady bliss that it barely registers when he hitches her leg over his shoulder. What does register is the feeling of his tongue on her again, more calculated and precise than before. With his mouth and fingers, he hits every spot that makes her scream with pleasure and before she knows it she’s cumming again, this time pressing him into the mattress with her tensing up calves. Ben growls, picking her up and carrying her to the wall. He urges her to wrap her legs around him before pounding into her. 

Rey cries out, hoping noises can convey how absolutely perfect she’s feeling at the moment. Ben seems to understand, responding with grunts of his own and sloppy kisses. The room fades out as another orgasm builds inside her, fueled by Ben’s lips on her body. Oh gods, he’s going to do it soon. He’s going to bite her and- 

Ben sinks his teeth just before her collarbone as she reaches her peak. It’s not a hard bite, not that she’d know anyway, but it’s sensual. He gently sucks the blood from the wound he’s created, pumping into her much slower than before with a pace that matches his sucking. She’s much more boneless now than ever before with a new sensation she can’t quite name but knows she likes coursing through her. 

“Thank you.” Ben kisses her temple as he sets her down on the bed, giving the wound one final lick. 

“Ben?” she calls out as he leaves, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, but he’s back soon enough with water and some kind of protein bar. Hemoplus, a favorite with anemics and donors alike and banned from most athletic competitions as a form of blood doping. 

“These will help.” he smiles gently as he pulls her close to his chest. Rey gnaws on the bar, which has a texture somewhere between fig bars and jello and likes to cling to her throat. All the while, Ben is exceptionally gentle with her. 

“So do you uh… have donors over often?” Rey blurts out. Seems like the tiny bit of clarity is tinier than she thought. 

“Gods no, I never bring donors home. They stay at the clinic, where everything’s impersonal and controlled.” 

“So why do you have these?” she looks at the few remaining bites of her Hemoplus.” 

“You want to finish that first,” he warns. “Just two more bites, and you probably want some more water too.” Rey’s suddenly afraid to finish her meal, but Ben’s pleading eyes have her ignore the terrifying possibilities and she gulps the last few bites down with as much water as she can stomach.

“I’m afraid but I need to know.” 

“So if you take a bar that size, and put it in about a cup and a half of water, and then put that in the microwave… it stores a lot longer than deer blood, and up until tonight the only reason I ever had to keep these around.” 

“Care to tell me what changed.” she cocks an eyebrow. 

“There was this gorgeous woman I met at a bar, and I lucked out enough to get an actual date with her. She came home with me, and we had the most mindblowing sex. I can only pray I made her feel half as good as she made me feel, and even with all that she let me have a taste. And now I don’t think I could ever go without her again.” he kisses her passionately, and Rey lets herself get lost in the feeling again. 

\--

Finn, Poe, and Rose were great to live with until last week. The four functioned as a household, they had a cooking schedule, the utilities were split evenly, and they could even share a netflix account. Not only was there function, there was peace and a mutual understanding that private things stay private. And all that went out the window as soon as Rey came through the door that morning. She’s not even sure if Poe looked at her, just that he sniffed in her general direction before the most horrified look she had ever seen crossed his face. 

“_What the fuck, Rey?_” 

“What?” Rey had washed her face, and brushed her teeth. There were no dark circles under her eyes. The weirdest thing she could think of was the four different fast food bags she brought in to dispose of. 

“What did you do last night?” 

“I went on a date.” she rolls her eyes while rummaging through the fridge for something else to eat. Poe comes up behind her and sniffs her suspiciously. He fumes when he finds the bite on her shoulder. 

“What have you done?” he bellows, getting the attention of the rest of their housemates.

“Would it kill you to mind your own business, Poe?” 

“It wasn’t enough to fuck him, you had to let him bite you too?” 

“Oh ‘cause you’re so hickey free right now with your pure werewolf boyfriend.” 

“You’re playing a dangerous game here, Rey. You don’t know what he’s capable of.” 

“And you do? Oh I didn’t know I was dealing with an expert here!” 

“Yes, I do! Because unlike you, I actually fought the war. I’ve watched them kill indiscriminately. You think you’re so special but if he had lost control, we would have lost you.” 

“Baby calm down. Rey’s an adult, she can make her own decisions.” Finn tries to soothe his boyfriend. 

“For once I’m with Poe. Do you really know this guy?” 

“Kylo’s a good person. I trust him. And I don’t need this from you or anyone.” Rey angrily shoves her way past Poe and heads to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. 

“Rey come on, we can talk about this.” Finn calls after her. All he hears in response is the lock clicking. 

“She’s going to get herself killed.” Poe growls, storming around the kitchen munching on a box of trail mix. 

“Calm down, Babe, there were plenty of neutral vamps during the wars. And what about the Skywalkers? They actually helped.” 

“Oh yeah all two of them. Real big support to the cause. Don’t think we could have done it without them.” Poe snarks. 

“Look Poe, we know the war was rough on you-” 

“Rough on me? Finn, you know what I saw, you know what happened and who I lost-” 

“We all lost somebody, Poe. And I’d rather not lose anybody else.” Rose speaks up from the doorway, before yanking the front door open. 

“Rose get back here!”

“I need some air.”

\--

Ben might not be an important Skywalker, but he was still a Skywalker required at meetings. Which is why when his mother called an emergency meeting _in the middle of the fucking day because why wait when you’re Leia Organa and the entire fucking clan revolves around you?_ In fact, the only person in the room who seemed to be awake enough for anything to make sense was Leia herself. Hux sat bleary eyed next to him, his father across the table nursing an energy drink, and even Bazine Natel, the assassin famed for doing her work in broad daylight, seemed to be having issues staying awake while Leia fiddled with the laptop where Luke would be telecomming in. The moment he saw his uncle on the wall screen Ben knew he had just been woken up and probably wasn’t wearing pants. 

Lucky bastard.

“Alright, everyone’s here and I’m not going to waste your time with pointless talk. Palpetine’s alive.” Leia announces. A murmur spreads around the room. Snoke was one thing, a sniveling nosferatu who clearly did not trade enough humanity for power. That’s why he’s dead and rotting in an iron casket somewhere in the desert with nothing but nuclear waste and sand for miles. But Palpetine? Palpetine was a whole other beast. 

“That’s uh, quite a bomb to drop there, sister. Care to explain?” says Luke, the only one in the room awake enough for this shit.

“Well, we have reason to believe Palpetine’s alive. If I may direct your attention to the screen,” Leia taps a bit more on her laptop, splitting the conference screen with shaky footage from outside a military compound. 

“So here we have the Sidious compound in Naboo. We believed it to be abandoned after the capture of Snoke and his subsequent execution. Two days ago, Jyn Erso, a spy stationed in the area, witnessed this,” the play button clicked as the footage rolled to life. Ben watched as unmarked humvees escorted a massive truck through the gates. The camera zoomed in on the humvees, and the men operating them were wearing a familiar sigil associated with somebody long thought to be gone. Ben’s stomach sinks. Something about this feels _wrong._

“So we have a compound, a truck, and some sigils. And we’re supposed to believe this means the great scourge Palpetine is still alive? Nobody’s seen hide nor hair of him in over forty years. The bastard’s dead.” Hux huffs, tenting his gloved fingers. 

“Not unless he went into torpor.” Leia argues.

“He’d still need somebody alive to awaken him and have taken care of him all these years.”Hux retorts. 

“Look, I don’t know how to explain this, but I think Leia’s right.” Ben speaks up. He feels everyone in the room stare at him, but he clears his throat and continues. “Something about this footage is uncomfortable.” 

“So you want us to risk lives on a gut feeling from two people?” Holdo accuses.

“Make it three,” Luke adds. “Whatever Leia and Ben are feeling, I feel it too. Something’s not right.” 

“I’m not going to send Rogue One in blind. If Palpetine truly has been in torpor all these years, and they just started activity the other day, it’s going to take at least another six lunar cycles before he’s even close to functional. We have time to investigate before we make any decisions. I didn’t call you all here to make a decision today. I called you to let you know we will have to make one soon, for the safety of preternaturals everywhere.” Leia surveys the room. 

“Well, if I have to be in a war room with anyone at this unnatural hour, I’m glad it’s you all.” Han says before crushing a can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, there it is. There's the plot. And the smut. No matter what you prefer, I'll be here writing. What do you think will happen next? Will our dear lovers be separated by the oncoming storm?
> 
> Not only am I still working on Poinsettia (the last chapter and epilogue are all I have left for them at the moment), I'm also setting a personal goal of increasing chapter word count. Thank you all for bearing with me while I follow the plot bunnies, and to the wonderful Reylo communities I've joined. Y'all really are the best. <3


	5. House of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey shifts, and boys will be boys.

Shifting used to suck like astronaut toilets. It’s why there are so few lone wolves, the process is so painful and after the fact there’s just you, the beast, and the open wilderness. Most lone wolves go completely feral, and wind up getting put down after slaughtering townsfolk. Others will seek out a pack, to drive the loneliness and terror away. Rey was extremely fortunate to be the latter. Before she found a pack, she used to fear shifting. There weren’t any werewolves in Jakku, she checked frequently. So starting from the age of 14 to when she finally had enough and left nearly three years ago, she dreaded her shift. Everyone would look at her funny around the full moon. They’d stare and whisper if she ate anything at all, like eating wasn't some normal thing. Nobody bats an eye when their teenage son inhales a double cheeseburger and a plate of hot wings, but if Rey did it it was a thing worthy of gossip. And gods forbid she said or did anything, she’d been threatened with a jail cell and silver shackles more times than she’d care to imagine. So she prepared for her shifts in secret, rarely speaking a word to anyone unless she absolutely had to and eating alone in her hovel of a home until the night finally came and bam, she was a wolf. People were a little more hesitant to fuck with her when she was a wolf, but she stayed out of their way anyway, preferring the vast and empty desert where she run and howl and be free to the cagey feeling of the community of Jakku. But it was still so lonely. The more skittish of the desert fauna avoided her, but the coyotes could get vicious. She always felt bad about killing them, all they saw was some weird stranger on their territory, but it was either her or them. Eventually, they too started avoiding her. 

_”You ready for this?”_ says Rose through the bond the pack shares. Rey nods excitedly in return, shaking out her coat. 

Running with a pack was an entirely different experience. Even without the bond, they were still together. The forest was teeming with friends and neighbors. Rey let off a celebratory howl before sprinting off into the woods. All around her, life buzzed. She felt the small forest creatures in their burrows and nests, and the deer staying far out of the way like deer do. Even the plants felt more alive. But around her was the pack, and their connected energies. She could feel their collective joy as groups split off into the forest. As usual, Rose and Rey took to some of the more difficult terrain that even Rey would have trouble getting to in her human form. 

_”So about earlier…”_ Rose comes in over the bond. 

_”I really don’t see how it’s anyone’s business who I’m seeing.”_ Rey huffs.

_”It isn’t, really it isn’t. But… are you sure you’re okay? I’ve already lost before, I don’t want to lose you too.”_

_”Rose, I’m better than okay. Kylo’s a gentleman, and Poe saw something he shouldn’t have even been looking for.”_

_”Poe’s an ass, that’s nothing new. But Rey you’re getting into some dangerous stuff here. One night’s a bit of fun. So’s a date, but he bit you. Do you even know him all that well? ”_

_”Rose I will be fine. For one, I know more about him than you think, and I’m from Jakku, do you really think a rich city boy could best me?_

_”But what if that’s the plan? He _knows_ you’re the baddest bitch on the block, so he’s going to wait until he has your trust and then he’s going to drain you and then-”_

_”Don’t you think that’s a bit excessive? For one no name no nothing werewolf girl from Jakku?”_

_”But what if that’s also part of the game, he knows nobody will come looking for you? So you’d be gone. Just up and gone and you’d never come home and we’d never find you and it’d always be this mystery of what happened to you.”_

_”Well there will be no mystery, because I’m not going anywhere. Because this is my home, and I will always find a way back.” _

_”Promise?”_

_”Promise. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”_

_”I’m holding you to that, you know. You’re bound by it. Forever and ever.”_

_”I wouldn’t expect anything less.”_

_”So… he bit you. What was that like?”_

_”A little weird, not gonna lie, and I was so tired right after. And I was so tired, but I don’t think he took all that much. And he had an iron bar and water for me right away. _

Rose stares at her best friend until she gets the rest of the story.

_”It was also probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life.”_ Rey bashfully admits. Rose stares at her in disbelief. 

_”Oh sure you were only tired because of the blood loss. I can’t believe you sometimes.”_ Rose teases, nudging her friend with her nose. _”The boys might kill me for this, but does he have any friends?”_

_”Did I hear that right? Are vamps not so bad now?”_

_”Well, you’re happy and I was just wondering… Maybe it’s time to try again?”_

_”It’s about damn time you got over your ex!”_ she cheers. 

_”You were right I deserve a partner who accepts every part of me.”_

“And _one who doesn’t get jealous of imaginary characters._

_”Boy or girl! It’s like they think I can’t be committed or something.”_

_”And is that right?”_

_”Fuck no!”_

_”And what do we say to anyone who says otherwise?”_

_”Fuck off!”_

_”That’s my girl!”_ Rey whoops. 

_"Rose Tico is back!"_ her friend cheers. Rey lets out a celebratory howl and takes off down the hill. The night is young, and she’s got a lot of energy to burn. Rose tackles her, and the pair tumble the rest of the way down the hill, laughing the whole way. 

The earth pulsed beneath her paws, a sensation that felt as familiar as home and as novel as it had the first time she shifted in Chandrila. All around her, the Pack got up to its usual shenanigans. She watched as a toddler hovered around mommy wolf, her human giggles standing out as she teetered around in the dark. Two teenagers chased down a fox, more for the excitement than anything else. Finn, Poe, and Rose weren’t too far off, her little makeshift family in a community that quickly embraced her as one of their own. Rey used to hate the full moon, and everything that came with it. But in the right place, with the right people, it was the time she felt most alive. 

“Hm… we have two cans of ravioli, some cereal, Rey’s protein shake mix- nope that’s empty too.” Poe squinted at the pantry, sweatpants slung low on his hips. 

“I’m just saying, there’s nothing wrong with takeout.” Said Rose, sprawled out on the couch. Rey was on the floor next to her, while Finn did the reasonable thing and took a shower. 

“Or the diner.” Rey adds. 

“The diner? Look at you, you’re a mess.” Poe scolds. 

“I love dirt, okay? You would too if you came from sandland.” 

“Lay off her, she does this literally every month.” Rose waves at Poe dismissively. 

“And every month Finn gets testy about the carpet. You couldn’t just collapse on the tile?” 

“It’s too cold.” Rey scrunches her nose. Poe sighs in frustration and goes through their drawer of take out menus. 

“Ooh, put me down for a double beef and broccoli, a plate of General Tso’s, four egg rolls, and fried rice. With both meals.” Rose grins. Poe sighs and grabs a specific, well-worn menu. 

“Rey?” 

“Uh… yes.” 

“You scare me sometimes.” Poe scribbles on the notepad, picking up his phone to make the all important call. 

You can smell Finn before he even makes it into the living room, scrubbed perfectly clean and covered in shea butter. He said it helped him feel like a new man every month. Rose thought it had something to do with control issues. Rey fully believed it was so he could steal all the hot water. Poe probably knew something but he wasn't telling his housemates anything and the last thing the girls wanted to do was hurt Finn by prying too hard, so whatever his mystery reason is it's staying a secret. No matter what the reason, it made him the perfect person to pick up their post-shift meals. 

"I heard something about Chinese food?" Says Finn.

"It's all paid for and should be ready to pick up by the time you get there." 

"Great, any last-minute additions to the tip jar before I head out?" 

"I think I have a 10 in my jacket. Take that." Rose scrunches her nose. 

"Any more going once? Twice? … I'll see you when I get back." The door clicks behind him and Rey hears his car start up. God bless the takeout shop owners who opened at weird hours for the full moon. God bless each and every one of them. 

"Rose, it's you or me. Who's up?" 

"And let you have the rest of the hot water? I don't think so." She rolls her shoulders as she stands, leaving Poe and Rey alone. 

"..." Poe plods around the kitchen, moving things. 

"..." Rey shakes out her hair, flinging dirt everywhere. She's already going to have to vacuum the living room, might as well make herself comfortable. 

"..." Poe finds dishes to do. Between the four of them, there's always dishes to do.

"..." Rey channel surfs on the TV, letting comedy reruns drone on and on to fill the silence. 

"..." Poe intently reads over the instruction manual for the fridge. 

"..." Rey wonders whose bright idea it was to put carpet in a werewolf house anyway and why they kept it if it was going to be such a problem at least once a month. 

"..." Poe plays Sudoku at the kitchen table. 

"So…" Rey breaks the silence. 

"What?" 

"You just gonna… ignore me all night?" 

"No." 

"Then why are you ignoring me?" 

"I'm not ignoring you. We're talking, aren't we?" 

"Not really." 

"Huh. Feels like talking to me." 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Is something up?" Rey asks. 

"Nothing new." Poe replies nonchalantly. 

"What is your deal, Poe?" Rey sits up, looking into the kitchen at him. 

"You know my 'deal,' Rey." 

"Is this about Kylo?" 

"Yes, it's about Kylo! What else would it be?" 

"Why can't you get over yourself for two seconds?" 

"Well forgive me for not wanting the girl I think of as my sister to go offer herself up to some mystery vamp that we only know as Kylo." 

"Oh because you know him so much better than I do." 

"That's just it, I can't find anything about him! When I looked him up, I got nothing but a few deleted social media accounts. MySpace, Livejournal, Facebook, Tumblr, all of them. But that's all I could find! It's like this guy doesn't even exist!" 

"Well… I do. Know him, that is." 

"But do you really?" 

"I know he's getting an MBA and lives on the upper west side." 

"How do you know either of those are true?" 

"I've been to his apartment!" 

"Are you sure it was his?" 

"It smelled like him, so I'm going to assume it is." 

"All vamps smell the same." 

"I can pick out Kylo's smell." 

"Sure you can." 

"Can too!" 

"Doubt it. So where is this mystery apartment?" 

"87 Rhindaall Street… what are you doing, Poe?" 

"Looking it up."

"Because this is the only thing you've given me about him." He scolds. Rey pouts from the living room. 

"It's a nice place, Poe. I've been there." 

"It'd have to be pretty swanky… I can't even find leasing information. And you said he was getting an MBA?" 

"Yes, though it _clearly_ doesn't matter to you." 

"And you never once thought to verify that? I can't find a Kylo in the one MBA program in the city."

"..." 

"Rey please. I get that he's sexy, but he's hiding something from you. Get out before it's too late." 

"He's not… he's not hiding anything from me." 

"Then how do you explain this?" 

"I'm hiding something from _you,_ Poe!" She snaps. "Did any of you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I wanted something to myself for once? To enjoy something new without everyone's opinions and input and questions. And what do I get? Opinions and input and questions, that I never asked for!" 

"So you've been lying to all of us?" Poe says quietly. 

"I'm sorry it's hurting you, but yes. I wanted to explore this with just me for a change." 

"Were you even going to tell anyone?" 

"Yes, when the time was right." Rey crosses her arms over her chest. 

"And when was that going to be?" 

"I don't know, a few more weeks." 

"You could have gotten yourself hurt!" 

"I am fully capable of caring for myself!" 

"Yeah, against human boys. But a human couldn't bite you like that." 

"I trust him, Poe." 

"How do you know that?" 

"How did you trust Finn and I? You found us at a bus station in the middle of nowhere." 

"That's different." 

"How? How was it different?" 

"You and I had been exchanging emails." 

"But what did you _know_ about me, since that’s so important?”

“I knew you were an orphan, and got dumped at the first children’s home that had an opening. And after you shifted there was nobody to take you, so as soon as-” 

“We don’t need to recap my whole history, thank you. And it doesn’t explain why you were okay with Finn.”

“I just knew.” 

“Oh because that’s helpful.” 

“I knew he was one of us. And that he needed somewhere to go.” 

“And that was enough for you to bring him home. But I don’t know things well enough to be able to decide for myself who I let into my life, I have to get your approval.” 

“That’s not what this is about.”

“Then what is it about? Because it sounds to me like you think I need to be babied for the rest of my life. I’m a big girl, Poe. And at some point I will make mistakes. I'll get in car accidents, deal with a shitty client, buy shoes that don't fit right but insist on wearing them anyway. Have a torrid affair with someone who's only going to break my heart. I've done these things, several times. Some of them before I even knew you. And I'll keep doing it because I'm not going to hide away from life again. I want to live, Poe. You don't have to like or even accept Kylo, I'm not gonna force the issue. But if you want me, you'll have to accept me and my choices." 

Poe and Rey stare at each other for what feels like hours, waiting for one to back off. Neither will, of course, but the hope is still there. They’re still staring each other down when Rose pads into the living room. Neither of them acknowledge her, or the fact the shower’s now empty. They blink a few times, but never break eye contact. At some point the door opens, and the smell of Chinese takeout fills the room. 

“Jesus, the hell’s wrong with you two?” Finn scolds. Rey and Poe both turn to see Rose crying into Finn’s shoulder on the couch. 

“Baby, I didn’t know.” says a crestfallen Poe. 

“Rose I-" Rey starts, interrupting Poe. Finn holds up a hand. 

"I don't wanna hear it. Did you seriously forget the third person in this house because you couldn't stop this for two seconds?" Rey and Poe start talking over each other again, earning an eye roll from Finn. Rose is quietly sniffling into his shoulder. "I want both of you out now. Shower, play in the dirt, climb a tree, make origami swans. I don't care." 

"But-" 

"Out. If the food gets cold we have this nifty thing called a microwave." 

Poe sulks off, and a stern look from Finn sends Rey outside. 

\-- 

_"Are you a person again?"_ Ben types, before scowling at his phone and deleting that one. 

"Having a hard time texting your werewolf girlfriend?" Hux teases from across the living room. Ben throws an empty can at him. 

"I can just rescind your invitation you know." 

"No you won't." 

"We have been friends for how long?" 

"Oh that's right, I _double dog_ dare you!" Hux cackles. Ben looks for another thing to throw at him. 

"Oh don't get moody with me, I'm hilarious and you know it." 

"It's not funny!" 

"Are you kidding? Mr 'I write sonnets for fun' can't figure out how to text a girl." 

"Because you were _so_ good with Gwen at first." 

"I won her over with my sense of humor." 

_"How was your shift?"_ he types, but he doesn't like that one either.

"Just ask her how doggy style was." 

"Shut up before I throw the kitchen at you." 

"You'll never get your security deposit back like that." Hux tuts. 

_"Are you back yet?_" but it's another no. He can't just call her, what if she's one of those "only call if it's an emergency" types? 

_"Do you have thumbs again?"_ He presses send and sets his phone down. 

"What'd you decide on?" Hux poofs over in a mist, snatching his phone away before Ben can stop him. 

"I don't see how that's any of your business." 

Hux punches in Ben's passcode that he's been meaning to change for the last few years. 

"_"Do you have thumbs again?"_ all those years in school and that's the best you've got?" Hux guffaws. 

"Like you have any better ideas." 

"I already gave you one of my better ideas." Hux pokes him. Ben snatches his phone back. The three dots taunt him. 

_”um, yes. I have thumbs again.”_

Hux cackles over Ben's shoulder. 

"Goddamn thumbs." 

"I will take yours if you keep this up!" 

_"Good. So, how was it?"_

He waited anxiously for the three dots, while Hux cackled at his suffering. 

"Romeo, oh Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? It is the East, and Juliet has thumbs!" 

That did it. Ben lept from across the room and tackled Hux, who was still cackling. 

"Do you bite your thumb at me?"

"You won't have any thumbs to bite if you keep this up!" 

"Tybbalt, fetch me my longsword!" 

"It. Was. Mercutio." Ben punctuates every word with a slam of Hux's head to the ground. He knew very well the bastard wasn't actually going to be hurt by this, but it made him feel better. 

"I defy you, moon, and regrow my thumbs!" 

"You should have never entered this fray!" 

"Oh I'll do what I damn well-" 

Hux is cut off by his own phone ringing. Ben recognized the ringtone as the custom dance-pop monstrosity Phasma assigned herself. With a sly grin, Ben lets his friend get up to answer it. With fiendish delight, Hux answers the facetime request. 

"Phas, baby. Aren't you busy?" 

"Yeah, but I had a bit of time. Figured I'd give you a call before heading to hair and makeup. What happened to your face?" 

"Oh this? It's-" 

"Thumbs. It was thumbs." Ben howls with laughter. 

"... Right. I should have known it would be thumbs." Ben didn't have to be over there to know how Gwen's face looked." 

"I'll be fine, you know that. I thought chicks liked scars." 

"Yeah, scars. Not shiners." 

"Well, it's not like it'll make it to this afternoon. It'll be gone long before you get back." 

"Sure, sure, just don't do… whatever caused that again." 

"Please, you know how Ben and I get." 

"Well tell him not to do any permenant damage. I like your face the way it is." 

"Hi Gwen! I'll try but I make no promises." Ben pops up behind Hux. 

"Appreciate it." 

Ben's own phone buzzes from the counter, and he rushes to answer the text. 

_"It was fine. Just got all the dirt out of my hair. Can I call you later? I'm about to devour the entire menu from Sang and Woo's."_

_"I'm looking forward to it."_

His phone buzzes one more time. A picture of a thumb, with dirt still under the nail. Ben sighs. He knows he'll never live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I know it's been a while here, but truth be told I just haven't felt like writing smut. Which is why there isn't any, but at least there's thumbs. I promise you some more next time, but for now you get thumbs and that's kind of cool, right? Chapter title comes from My Chemical Romance, because what am I if not also very very emo. 
> 
> Come hang out with me @bolynana on twitter, and as always thanks for reading. <3


End file.
